Magnet
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: What if Norma didn't tell Alex about Jake Abernathy's threat? What if the attraction between them is stronger from the get go? Is Alex will be able to stop himself from falling to a woman who attracts trouble wherever she goes? (just because I can't help but twist stuff for my amusement...here's another one. #normero #normabates #alexromero)
1. Chapter 1

She's always been a mystery in his eyes. He feels like he knows her but sometimes he feels like he doesn't know her at all. Ever since she moved in his town, trouble was drawn to her. Keith Summers started it and then followed by Shelby. Does she deserve it? No one deserved to go through something horrible like that. It still makes him mad that he didn't take the opportunity to ask her out first and letting Shelby took that chance. He knew he liked her. He knew it from that night at the motel porch. He saw it in his eyes and he saw the survival skill working in her eyes. Why didn't he do anything?

Pride, maybe. It could also be his ego. He's trying to make her submit to his authority but she's a tough one. She's not like the other people in town who get intimidated by him easily. She is his match. Now, another man is threatening her life. Well, it's not confirmed. Someone put Shelby's corpse on her bed to threaten her and then sent her a bouquet of flowers. Norma insisted that it was her former motel guest Jake Abernathy but there's no other information supporting her claim.

It's a painful spot for Alex. He wanted to help her but he doesn't know how. He cannot do anything. Jake Abernathy is a ghost. No one has seen him other than her and Dylan. He has no lead, no way to help her.

Alex decided to go out of his office and get himself something to drink or eat in town. He feels suffocated in his own office after hours of staring into the walls thinking on ways to solve Norma's problem. All of a sudden, he saw the woman he's been thinking about coming out of the grocery store. It's a good time to check up on her and ask her if there's anything odd that happened since their last talk.

"Norma! Norma!" he called.

She stopped with loading her groceries in the trunk of her car and went conscious about herself which he didn't fail to notice.

"What do you want?" she asked.

That's the thing with her that always struck him as rude and fascinating.

"I just want to ask you if Jake Abernathy did anything since we talked. Did something happen after?" he asked her back.

She went stiff.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I think you're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid ever since after Summers and Shelby. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Everything's fine", she answered.

The gift of seeing a lie. Alex knew instantly she's lying. He's just not telling her but she has a 'tell' when she's about to lie. She never looked him in the eye when she's about to lie. She always looks elsewhere and then only looked back at him after she's done telling the lie.

"Come with me", he said.

Norma frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Just come with me. There's something I want to show you", he insisted.

"What about my car? I'm going to get parking ticket", she asked again.

"Norma, I am the sheriff of this town. Are you really that worried about parking ticket?" he asked her back.

She realized he has a point so she decided to follow him to his SUV.

* * *

Alex took her in the middle of the woods which with other people, would make Norma nervous, but not with Alex. She feels incredibly relaxed and safe although she's confused why they're at the woods. Finally, he pulled over and killed the engine.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Now tell me what happened. I know something happened because you're scared as hell when I approached you earlier so talk", he answered.

She looked at him for a moment like she cannot believe how well he can read her despite her best effort to lie to his face. He can just see through her.

"I saw him last night", she finally said.

He became concerned in a flash.

"Last night? Where were you?" he asked.

"I came to see the guy who sold me the house. When I returned to my car, he's already at the back and…he pointed a gun on my neck. He said that if I didn't show up at the dock by midnight tomorrow with $250, 000.00 that Shelby owed him, which by the way is today, he will kill my sons first in front of me and then he will kill me. I cannot also tell anyone about it especially you", she answered.

He can finally understand why she's trying to cut off the conversation earlier as fast as she can. She's scared Jake Abernathy might be watching her. While absorbing everything she said, he noticed a dark mark on her skin on her neck that's being covered poorly by her scarf. He reached out and removed it without asking for permission. Norma wasn't able to deflect. He got it removed from her neck in a flash.

"What is that?" he asked upon seeing bruises on her neck which looks more like a man's hand that held her neck too hard.

Norma pulled the scarf back from him and covered her neck once again.

"I told you. I saw him last night", she answered.

She meant he tried to choke the life out of her and it left a mark on her skin. He knows that. Now, he's extremely worried.

"Why does he think you have the money?" he asked turning into a cop.

"I don't know. I have no idea about any money. All I know is I had to show up tonight or my children are dead", she answered.

She cannot show up there so he will kill her that much Alex knows. He put his hand on top of hers which sent electricity throughout her body.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You will stay at home. I will handle it. Trust me", he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Norma followed what Alex instructed her. She stayed home. Norman and Emma went to the prom and she stayed home. She tried calling Dylan but she cannot contact him. She felt utterly scared and she cannot do anything. Alex said he will handle it. He never promised her anything that he didn't fulfill. Suddenly, she became worried about him. What if Jake Abernathy kills him? Not only she will feel guilty about it, the entire town will lose their sheriff and Jake Abernathy is still going to kill her and her family.

"Screw this", she muttered and took off with her gun.

* * *

Alex will surely get mad at her for disobeying his order but he can get mad at her later. She just wants to make sure that he's okay and that he's alive. She used to have so much dislike for him but for some reason he's growing on her. Maybe because he's always been there for her. He doesn't tolerate her stubbornness all the time but he's there when she needed him.

Norma got in the dock and saw Alex's car parked far from the meeting place. Her heart is racing. It's midnight already and she might be too late. She reached inside her coat pocket to hold her gun inside but didn't pull it out. She then slowly walked towards the place and saw Jake Abernathy and Alex talking. There is a black bag in the middle of them.

She wondered if that's the money Jake Abernathy wanted. If that's the one, how come Alex found it? Questions are forming inside her head. Her grip on the gun tightened as she looks at Jake Abernathy. She remembered how he grabbed her neck inside her car and pointed his gun on her. She's getting angry like she wanted to retaliate and make him pay for what he did to her, for harassing her but a rational voice in her head is telling her no.

Suddenly, just as Jake Abernathy reached for the bag on the floor, Alex pulled out his gun and shot him three times before his body fell on the bay.

Norma almost gasped but controlled herself from making any noise. Alex picked up the bag and tossed it into the waters too. He then turned around and saw Norma who stopped bothering hiding herself from Alex.

"Norma? What are you doing here? I told you to stay home", he asked.

The shocked look on her face prevented her from answering but she quickly recovered.

"I was just checking if things went well. Sorry, I think I'll go home now", she answered and turned quickly.

Alex knew she's in shock, so he followed her right away. He grabbed her before she reached her car.

"Norma, talk to me", he said.

She doesn't know what to feel. She just went blank and numb at the same time from witnessing what just happened. She wanted to cry but she can't. Then, she met his eyes and saw no trace of coldness in them. It's so different from the first time they met on her motel porch that night. His eyes are now soft and warm. They are full of concern for her. All of a sudden, she felt guilty. He killed a man for her. It's her fault.

"I came here because I was worried. I was worried that something might happen to you and if something happened to you, I would've blamed myself for it so I came here. I don't know what I was trying to do. I don't have plans. I just want to make sure you're fine", she explained.

Alex felt something hard through her coat. He didn't put his hand inside the pocket but felt it from the outside.

"You have a gun", he muttered.

"Yeah, Dylan gave it to me. I asked him to give me one just so I can have something to protect myself. He taught me how to use it too", she clarified.

Gun and Norma…he immediately thought it's a bad combination. He knows she has a temper and can go a little over the top. Add a gun to that, someone is bound to die.

"Norma, tell me you didn't plan using that on Jake Abernathy. Some people are tough and dangerous and having a gun is not a guarantee that you'll be able to protect yourself from them especially after having, I don't know, one firing lesson from your son", he commented.

"I don't need a gun to kill someone, Alex", she muttered coldly.

They looked at each other for a moment knowing what she meant by that. She killed Keith Summers with a kitchen knife and she didn't just stab him once. She did it multiple times.

"You don't have to do anything, Norma. That's why I'm here. That's why I told you I will handle it. I asked you to trust me", he explained.

Norma sighed.

"I did. I trusted you. I just got worried", she said.

He got touched by what she said. No one felt like that for him in ages. She got so worried that she risked her life coming to the dock with a gun she barely knows how to use to make sure he's safe and alive. Sometimes this woman surprises me, he thought.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I really do. What do you say we get out of here and grab something to eat? Some place might still be open at this hour", he suggested.

She can't help the smile from forming on her lips.

"I am actually starving. I couldn't eat earlier from all the worrying", she confessed.

Alex held back his laugh just to keep his stoic appearance in front of her.

"Okay, come on. I'll treat you", he said.


	3. Chapter 3

That late dinner was never followed after that night. A lot has went down in town after Alex killed Jake Abernathy. The drug war has gotten worse. Blair Watson died and Nick Ford is seeking revenge on whoever killed his daughter. It doesn't help as well that Gil Turner died. That brought Zane back in White Pine Bay which is not a good news for Alex. He is a pain in his ass and he doesn't follow the rules of the town.

He desperately wanted to know how Norma is doing. The last time he heard about her was when she called Lee Berman a dick in front of everyone in the city council meeting. In all honesty, that put a big smile on his face when his deputies told him the news. She's right. Lee Berman is a real dick and she's right to call him out. Everyone knows that. They just don't have the balls like Norma to do what she did.

After his house has been torched, King's is the best idea to stay because it's closer to town and closer to work but he doesn't want to get close to work or to town. He wanted to get closer to Norma so he chose to stay at her motel.

"Why are you here?" is the first greeting she gave him after not seeing him in months.

"You might rework your greetings to your guest", he muttered.

For someone working in hospitality industry, she's not very hospitable in his opinion.

"Can I get a room?" he asked.

She immediately gave him a question mark look which signals him that interrogation is in order.

"Someone torched my house, burned it to the ground", he explained.

The shock that registered in her face is something he didn't expect. He thought he will get more questions like why or who did it but no. He didn't get anything.

In her mind, she thought who has the guts to burn Sheriff Romero's house. She saw him kill a man without second thoughts and they dared crossing him? They have a death wish. Another question came to her mind is why he chose her motel to stay in. It's far from town and the station. It's not very logical choice. Perhaps, he wanted to get away from people and their questions on why he's staying at the motel.

"Any request?" she asked.

He wanted to say her company or another dinner outside but it doesn't seem appropriate.

"Privacy", he answered and then left.

That's a downer. Norma was hoping for an invitation. The late dinner went well. They just talked about their backgrounds, what Norma did pre-White Pine Bay, how she met Norman's father…of course, most of the things she told him were lies. She never revealed her past to anyone other than Norman but still, she had a great time and he did a good job calming her after she witnessed what he did to protect her.

* * *

Norma proceeded with her daily chores after checking Alex in. She doesn't have the time to wait for him to ask her out or befriend her. She's got a lot in her mind and Norman's blackout is getting out of her control. Still, it wasn't sure if her son has got anything to do with Blair Watson's death. Her heart is telling her that it's possible after Sam's 'death' but the mother in her is telling her that her son isn't capable to hurting someone else. Norma can understand why Norman did what he did to his father. He was only protecting her from her abusive husband. Any other person might do that for her if they cared enough but Blair Watson? From what Norman's telling her, she's a nice person to him. She met her too when she got called at the school. She was really nice. She sees no reason why Norman would hurt her.

Few days passed and Norman seemed to be doing better after joining the tech group at the community theater. She didn't get the part but it's okay. At least her son found a new hobby other than hiding in their basement playing with dead animals all day long.

In the midst of her contemplation, Alex came in the office which startled her. Her reaction worried him a little.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just got surprised. I didn't see you coming", she answered.

Alex nodded.

"I was just getting coffee", he explained.

Norma gave him a smile and nodded at her coffee maker.

"I just made that so it's fresh and hot", she said and watched Alex get his coffee. "Alex, can I ask you a question? Do you know Cody Brennan?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Jimmy Brennan's daughter? I know her father, yeah. Why?" he answered then asked her back.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"Nothing. It's just that Norman is hanging a lot with her since they're on tech together at the community theater. I just want to know that she's okay for him, that she's not a bad influence", she answered.

"Jimmy is a fine guy. When his wife died, he took it badly and started drowning himself with work and alcohol when he's at home. Cody got a real hard time growing up but she's fine. She might seem trouble for other people who doesn't know her background but she's a good kid", he assured her and that made her feel better.

The door suddenly went open and came in Dylan. He frowned at first upon seeing his mother smiling with the sheriff but he shook it off to tell her something.

"Norma, someone here is looking for you", he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"He said he's your brother", Dylan answered.

Norma froze. She was about to tell her son not to let him in but it's too late. Caleb came in the picture and looked at his little sister with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Norma Louise", he greeted.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stood there with observing eyes. She didn't mention she has a brother to him while they were having dinner. In fact, she told him she's an only child. That made him doubt everything she said to him that night.

"I thought about this moment for a long time but now you're actually here", Caleb said.

"You can't be here", Norma muttered which caught the attention of both Dylan and Alex.

Alex saw the fear in her eyes which put him on alert. Why is she so scared of her own brother if he's really her brother? He saw how her hands turned into fists.

"You need to leave", she said.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked trying to understand what's happening. Poor kid, he doesn't know how to decipher his own mother.

Norma is literally shaking. Her throat is running dry and she cannot find the strength to throw him out.

"Dylan…please, make him leave", she pleaded to her eldest.

He has to go. He has to leave before she explodes and she cannot do that with Dylan in the room. It's too delicate. She doesn't want him to know the truth because she knows that will ruin her son. She doesn't want to cause that much damage to him. She'd done enough.

"Come on, Norma. Not now…please? Just five minutes and hear me out", Caleb pleaded.

She couldn't bear to look at her brother one more second so she turned to her side avoiding his gaze. She's trying her best to control her emotions. It's not her best skill but she's trying. Caleb kept talking asking her to look at him and hear him out but she refused so he won't stop pleading and talking until she had enough.

"I SAID GO!" she exclaimed which shocked all of them.

Norma catches her breath, almost panting. Dylan decided it's best to get the man out before his mother pass out from hyperventilation so he ushered Caleb out of the motel office.

Once she saw that he's out, she lets herself breaks down and cry totally forgetting that she's not alone in the office. Alex wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to comfort her but he doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He wanted to ask but he doesn't want to impose but she's right there in front of him crying and hurting and he cannot do anything about it.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

Norma gasped upon hearing his voice. She totally forgot about him. She quickly wiped away her tears and pretended nothing happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Aren't you late for work?" she lied.

She's trying to get rid of him and he knows that. He wanted to respect her wishes and go but he cannot bring himself to leave her like that.

"You told me you're an only child", he reminded her.

Busted. She remembered all the lies she told him that night and somehow, she felt guilty.

"I know. What can I say? I told a lot of lie about myself to other people. It is what it is", she said.

It's not much of an explanation but she doesn't know how to explain it to him. Does she owe him one? It's not like he's her boyfriend. He's the sheriff who saved her ass more than once. Does that mean she's obliged to tell him her life story?

"Can I ask why you lied to me?" he asked.

He is expecting her not to tell her whole life story but at least to be honest with him. That's all he asks. He just wants her to trust him with everything.

"I don't know, Alex. I honestly don't know. I just did. It's hard. It's not something…my life is not a fairytale, obviously…I guess I…honestly, I can't remember what I was going to say. Forget about it, Alex. Forget everything I said that night and right now. Sometimes, I made no sense", she rambled.

She's not fine. He can see that clearly. What is going on? He thought. Something in that man's presence triggered something different in her like she's a scared little girl desperately trying to find a way out but she's trapped. Who is he exactly? He could be her brother or he could be some other guy she happened to know. He might never know that. All he knows is that Norma is scared to death of him and he needs to know why.

"Alright, I won't push it. If you want to talk to me, you know where I am. Anytime, I mean it", he rested his case and she appreciated it.

* * *

Alex doesn't want to check her out in a cop way but he has to. He needs answer and Norma might not give that to him so he needs to find a way. He opened the database and started running her information.

It was a surprise that her name resulted in a lot of entries. There has been multiple reports of domestic violence back in Arizona. Her neighbors reported of domestic abuse happened in the Bates household but Norma always denied the report to cover up her late husband. Though in her medical records, it showed her being hospitalized multiple times from various injuries. Her late husband was beating her. That's for sure.

Alex went farther and learned that Caleb is indeed her big brother. Her mother was mentally sick and her father was also got records of domestic violence and assault and battery to other people. Her brother Caleb has been arrested a couple of times for the same reason of assault and battery. He has been arrested for theft, attempted homicide which was dismissed, and driving under the influence of alcohol.

Norma must have a tough life growing up with that kind of people, he thought. How can someone so sweet came out of that environment? That would explain why she's so guarded. She's protecting herself. There's one entry that bothered Alex the most. It was back when Norma was only thirteen. She got rushed into the hospital after sustaining serious injuries including broken ribs but that's not what bothered him. What caught his attention is the result of the rape kit. It was positive.

"Shit", he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Norma wants to tell Norman that her brother is in town but she knows it will worries him a lot and it might cause another blackout so she remained silent. She just hopes that Dylan won't say a word about it to his brother. The best she can do is to avoid both of her sons at the house. Norman will surely sense that something is wrong and Dylan will shoot her with questions. To be safe, she decided to hide inside her office. Emma has already gone home so she has the room all to herself.

A bottle of wine sounds good to her now but the problem is her stock is at her kitchen up in the house. Now, she got nothing in her office other than herself and the empty space. Her breathing went heavy. Her mind got clouded by thoughts of Caleb and the past. Why does he had to come back after all these years? She thought. Tears are building up but she's tired of crying. Her eyes wandered until they stopped at Alex's SUV. He's back. She didn't hear him parked and of course, he didn't know she's still at the office since she killed all the lights.

_Alright, I won't push it. If you want to talk to me, you know where I am. Anytime, I mean it._

Is it too early to test that statement he gave her? He might have a beer in his room and that is something she really needs at the moment.

Norma left her office and walked to Alex's room. She knocked on the door until Alex opened it.

"Hi, do you have beer in there? I am dying to drink alcohol and I cannot go up in the house", she asked.

The sudden weariness has became obvious to Alex. He spent the whole day researching Norma's past. Now he can see that she spent the entire day worrying that her past has come back to haunt and torment her.

"Yeah, I got some. Do you want to come in or you want to drink it outside?" he answered then asked her back.

Norma weighed in those options for a moment. "Let's just drink them in there if it's alright with you. I don't want my sons to see me out here with a beer", she answered and Alex lets her in.

He took two bottles from the mini fridge and popped them open before handing to Norma who's already sitting on the bed.

"Thank you", she muttered.

Alex watched her savored her drink while she's lost in her thoughts. He wanted to start up the conversation but he didn't want to push her. He would only risk her closing on him and she will never talk. He needs to wait for her. She will talk when she's ready. She didn't like being pushed. That is another characteristic of her. The more she got pushed, the more she refused to talk.

"Am I bothering you? I mean, it's late and you should be resting after long day at work", she said.

"You're not bothering me. It's fine", he said.

She looked at her bottle and contemplates. The mask she wears is starting to crack. She cannot hold the pieces together anymore and the dam is leaking.

"Life is so hard, isn't it?" she suddenly muttered. "No matter how much you try to thrive and persevere, something is always going to get in the way. I did everything I can to go on. You know that. Everyone knows that. I'm good at that. There are just times that I cannot bring myself to roll up my sleeves and put my chin up and pretend that everything is fine", she added.

Alex continued to listen.

"I know we're not that close to make you my sounding board but there's nobody I can talk to really. I can't talk to Norman because he will worry and it's not good for him. I can't talk to Dylan because he doesn't get me plus he'll just fill me up with questions. Questions that I cannot answer…and something that I cannot let him know. So, literally, I got no one to talk to. That leaves me you", she said and then looked at him.

"I don't mind being your sounding board", he muttered.

Norma gave him a weak smile. "I know you're waiting for answers, Alex. I wish I can tell you. I really do but I can't. It's not your problem and I don't want to unload it all to you. It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm really sorry", she apologized.

Alex can understand that. He knows a lot now about her but it's only natural that she has a hard time trusting anyone with her secrets after everything that he learned. Even himself will have a hard time dealing with that.

"So…you ever going to tell me who torched your house?" Norma asked trying to change the subject.

He has to settle on the fact that she's talking to him at all and allowing him to console her even though it's through beer.

"It's someone from the drug business. He doesn't want to play by the rules and got pissed of me so he took it on my house", he answered.

"That explains the cut on your forehead", Norma figured.

"Yeah…but it's fine now. We're civil, I guess", he said.

She nodded and recalled something.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. I met someone recently after I attended Christine Heldens' house party", she started but got cut off by Alex's expression. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you're into that kind of crowd", he answered.

"You mean the rich type superficial crowd? I am not. Christine is nice to me though. We've met at the community theater and she invited me to her party to introduce me to her friends. I only like Christine though but it's a nice party. Anyway, I met this guy afterwards. I am not sure if you know him. His name is Nick Ford", she explained.

Alex almost dropped his bottle when she said his name.

"What? You met him? What happened?" he asked in panic.

"We were waiting for the valet for our cars. Why? What's going on? Who is he?" she answered then asked him back.

"Nick Ford is in the drug business", Alex answered.

Norma took a deep sigh and then rolled around her eyes.

"Well, that's just great", she muttered and resumed drinking.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex is not about to let that go. He needs to know what Nick Ford said to her and what they talked about.

"Did he say anything to you?" he asked while beginning to act like a sheriff which made Norma felt uncomfortable.

"He complimented me about what I said to Lee Berman and then said that he's interested in helping me stop the bypass. He gave me his card in case I need his help and asked me to call", she answered.

"That's it?" he asked again.

"Yes. Alex, stop interrogating me. We're not in your office or at the station. That's all he said and then he left. I never called him because I wanted to ask you first. I didn't know he's involved in something illegal", she answered.

Alex sighed. He went a little far with the questioning. He tends to do that sometimes when he's on alert but that's just because he cares about her and wanted to protect her.

"Sorry…it's an old habit. Why do you want to ask me about it first? You could've just gone on ahead and call him", he said.

That's a good question.

"I don't know. You seemed to know all the people in this town and I want to make sure that he's not a bad person which apparently he is so I guess I made the right decision by asking you first", she explained.

Alex is moved by that. She needed his opinion first before making a decision whether to trust someone or not. That is a big progress in their relationship if one can call it that.

"Well, he's not a nice person. He's a big player in this town. My advice is to stay away from him, throw away his card, never call him", he said and she acknowledged it.

The two kept talking for another hour about the town, how it runs, who are the people to avoid. Alex gave pointers on how to jive with it while Norma listened to him with both ears. Finally, the bottles went empty and the conversation came to an end.

"I should go back now to the house and call it a night. You need to rest as well", Norma said.

"I think you're right. My eyes are ready to shut now", he agreed and the two laughed.

"Alright…thanks for the beer and for talking with me. I appreciate it", she said as the two walked towards the door.

"No problem…just knock on this door whenever you want someone to talk to", he replied.

The two locked eyes for a moment. The alcohol is taking its effect on Norma and an idea is playing in her head. Sleeping with someone is one of her ways to make herself feel better but she doesn't want to ruin what she has with Alex, whatever that may be. So instead of jumping onto him, she put a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Alex", she muttered before leaving.

Stunned by her gesture, he watched her leave the room until she disappeared into the darkness.

"Goodnight, Norma", he said and then closed the door.

* * *

The morning came and Norma is still avoiding her sons but she remained in the house to make them breakfast. She is still their mother and she wanted to take care of them. Norman sensed something's up but forgot about it instantly when Norma showed interest in his friendship with Cody. She took Alex's words about the young girl being nice despite how she appeared to be and her manners. Norman was delighted that somehow his protective mother is allowing him to spend some time with his new friend and giving him more freedom.

Dylan, however, can see it. She's diverting Norman so he will not ask any question like where she was last night. After Norman left to go out with Cody, Dylan didn't waste time to talk to his mother.

"So, where were you last night?" he asked while Norma is cleaning the dishes.

"I was down at the motel", she answered.

"Oh yeah? Were you at the office or one of the motel rooms?" he followed up.

"At the office, Dylan", she answered.

Dylan couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Really…I saw you came out of Sheriff Romero's room last night. Last time I checked, that wasn't the motel office. Are you screwing him now too?" he exclaimed.

Norma dropped the plate into the sink, almost purposely shoving it in and turned to her son.

"No, Dylan. I wasn't screwing Alex. I was there because I wanted to drink some beer. I would've devoured the vodka or the wine here but I was trying to avoid this so I chose not to come up here and knocked on his door instead. He let me finished the beer inside rather than letting me go out somewhere else to drink and then drive afterwards. So the answer to your question is no. I am not sleeping with the sheriff. What else do you want to know, Dylan? Do you want me to give a list of the men I went to bed with?" she snapped.

Dylan is guilty of thinking the worst about what he saw last night. He knows Alex is a decent guy and a serious one. Most of the guys at the drug business are scared of him and it's not easy to scare those guys. He just wanted his mother to talk to him and be honest and let him in but he kept on pushing her away.

"Are you going to tell me about your brother?" he asked.

Norma wished he will not bring that up but she cannot avoid it forever.

"What is there to tell?" she asked him back.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a brother? That I have an uncle?" he asked.

"Does that matter? He's never around and we never gotten along so he doesn't exist for me. Now, if you're done interrogating me can I resume to cleaning these dishes?" she answered and then turned around to ignore him.


	7. Chapter 7

Few days passed and things started to go back to normal for Norma. She hadn't heard anything about Caleb or seen him around which is nice for her. She and Alex remained casual friends and Norman is having no more blackouts since he started hanging around with Cody and working at the community theater. The motel is also doing well despite the impending doom of the bypass road while Dylan is still Dylan.

"Do you think I will do well with hospitality course or design course?" Emma asked.

"You're already thinking about that now? You have to enjoy high school first, Emma", Norma said to the young girl who's like a daughter to her.

"I know but it's how mind works like I'm always thinking ahead. It's silly", Emma explained which made Norma laughed.

"It's okay. Sometimes I do that too. Well, you're very good here at the motel so you might do well in the hospitality industry but you're very artistic as well so I think maybe you can do both. Anything is possible", Norma said and that made Emma happy.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emma has to leave to meet her father for her checkup. Norma took the front desk. After checking in a new guest, she went towards the door of the office to get back at the house when Nick Ford surprised her and made her walk back inside her office. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Hi, may I ask why you're here?" Norma asked nervously.

After hearing what Alex told her about him, she's now scared of the old man.

"You never called", Nick Ford said.

"Sorry about that. I was just busy with the motel and other things", she said.

"I can understand that but I know wanted to talk to you. You know I was going over the plan on how to stop that road from happening and I found a temporary solution to your problem. If you want I can take action on it and your problem will be solved", Nick Ford proposed.

She does want that. She wanted that road to never happen but Alex warning is ringing loud inside her head.

"That's very generous, Mr. Ford. Really, but I don't know. I mean the motel is doing fine right now and I don't want to draw any unwanted attention. I already made few people pissed at me. I don't want to add more to the list but thank you for your offer", she declined which surprised Nick Ford.

"When we met that night you seemed enthusiastic about my help. I wonder what changed", he muttered.

* * *

Alex came out of his SUV and saw Dylan standing near the motel office with fear in his eyes. He was going to approach the young man when he saw that Nick Ford is inside the office talking to Norma. Dylan looked at the sheriff and he already knows. He cannot go in because he's the boss of the rival family which he works for so Alex walked towards the door and tried to open it but it's locked.

Nick Ford turned to the door and saw Alex outside.

"Oh, so there's the reason why you changed your mind", he muttered.

Norma looked at Alex with fear in her eyes.

"Open the door, Nick", Alex said.

Nick Ford didn't do what he said but turned to Norma instead. He walked closer to her behind the desk. She would've stepped back further but she hit the wall. There's nowhere to go.

"It's such a shame that we cannot work together, Norma Bates. You're a fascinating woman and I want to know more about you", Nick Ford whispered.

Alex desperately wanting to open the door but doesn't want to break it or cause panic to Norma's guests. Nick Ford brushed her face with his hand before going down her neck and grabbed it.

"Listen to me very carefully, Norma Bates. I know about you and your brother Caleb. I know that he is the father of your eldest son and I know your youngest killed his own father. I know all your secret so don't start to fool around with me", he said to her ear.

"What do you want from me?" she asked while struggling to breathe.

"I want you to convince your son Dylan to do something for me. He already knows what it is. I just need you to give him the right push and everything will go back to the way it was and your secret will remain buried", he answered and then let go of her neck. Norma dropped onto the floor, coughing.

Nick Ford opened the door and came face to face with Alex. No matter how much he wanted to punch him in the face, he can't because he doesn't want to risk starting more chaos in town.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm just paying my new friend a visit. Don't fret. She's fine…for now", Nick Ford answered.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I think you know. Now, instead of putting your energy on Norma Bates, I suggest you work on finding the man who killed my daughter', Nick Ford answered and then left.

Alex rushed to Norma's side and helped her get back on her feet. He can feel her hands still shaking.

"What does he want?" he asked.

"He wanted Dylan to do something for him and he wanted me to convince him to do whatever it is that he wanted. He said Dylan already knows what it is", Norma answered.

It's about Zane. Alex knew how much trouble that bastard caused since he got back in town. He launched a drug war accusing Nick Ford in killing Gil Turner. Alex already asked him about it and he denied having anything to do with it. Alex believed him. If Nick Ford killed anyone, he's not shy to admit it.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this. He's not going anywhere near you again", he said to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex acted fast. He first interrogated Dylan and confirmed his suspicion that Nick Ford wanted the young man to kill his boss as a payback for killing his men. If Dylan did that, he'll be good as dead. He needs to get Zane before Nick Ford comes for Norma. It needs to get handled.

Dylan talked to Zane's sister to arrange everything. She agreed that he's already ruined everything so she needed to act like a boss and deal with it. She coordinated with Alex and trapped Zane in their house. It didn't take long before Alex was able to kill him but not before he killed his own sister first.

"What now?" Dylan asked while staring into pool of blood around them.

"We take his body to Nick Ford. After that, things should go back to the way they were", he answered.

Dylan understood the way the town works. He knows they live by eye for an eye philosophy. If they gave Nick Ford what he wanted, he will leave his mother alone.

* * *

The two men drove to Nick Ford's mansion to deliver Zane's body. They were welcomed and Nick inspected the corpse to be sure.

"You did this?" he asked Alex.

"No, he did. I only assisted him", Alex answered.

Nick Ford looked at Dylan and nodded.

"Thank you, boy. You've done well. The drug war should stop here. Our side will stop here unless provoked", Nick Ford said.

That's what they all wanted. There's been too many bloodsheds and it needed to stop.

"Great…now, I have a proposition for you. You leave my mother alone. If you don't, I will kill you myself", Dylan warned and then left.

Nick Ford looked at Alex and saw the same look on his face. He figured out immediately that he cares for Norma and that is not good.

"She is charming. I don't blame you. It's not every day you will meet someone like her. I have to say though, that woman got a lot of skeletons in her closet", he muttered.

Alex didn't say a word.

"…but I figure, you already know that. You wouldn't be here if you don't. It takes a real man to look past all that and still managed to be there for her. I mean, the horror of it", Nick continued.

"Get to the point, Nick", Alex snapped.

"I met her brother. Wild lad. He didn't spill the whole beans but I figured it out through my sources. I learned how he raped his own sister and that he fathered her a son. I learned that she tricked her high school boyfriend into thinking that the baby was his so she can run away with him. I also learned that her husband's death wasn't an accident. Apparently, her youngest son is suffering from blackout. You know, I would've made a great cop. I can dig out stuff no one else can. Are you sure you still want to be with Norma Bates?" Nick Ford asked.

Alex is holding himself together.

"Like what Dylan said, leave her alone", he repeated the warning.

"Sure…no problem with that. I was just warning you. It's your choice if you really love her. Thank you for your help, Alex and I hope you'll find my daughter's killer soon", Nick Ford said.

* * *

The action Dylan and Alex took solved the problem with Nick Ford but only temporarily. Few days after the seemingly lasting peace, Nick Ford discovered his daughter's pearls in Norman's possession. The young boy dropped it after he went to visit Blair Watson's grave. Even though Alex got Kyle Miller arrested for her death and got him convicted, Nick Ford strongly believed that it's Norman who killed his daughter or somehow, he took part of it.

Norma found out about it and immediately sent Norman out of town with Emma and her father. They were going to visit a hospital in Portland to check Emma's condition so Norma thought it would be a great idea to get her son out of White Pine Bay. She talked him into coming by telling him it would mean so much to Emma if he can be there for her. It worked. Norman cares so much about his only friend from the start of his time in town so he agreed to go with her.

He is safe, Norma thought. The problem is, she's not safe. When Nick Ford came into her house to get Norman, she's the only person in there. Alex is at work and Dylan is at his farm.

"Where is your son, Norma?" Nick Ford asked.

"He's not here and I don't know where he is", she lied.

"Can you tell me why your son has my daughter's pearls?" he asked.

Norma knew about the pearls. In fact, she found it under his bed where he's hiding it.

"I have no idea. My son is never into pearls. If he has one, it could have been anyone's pearls", Norma said.

"I know those pearls because I gave it to her on her birthday so don't play around with me. You and I are already good. Our problem is done but this one is between your son and me so tell me where he is", Nick Ford exclaimed.

There is no way in hell she's going to tell him Norman's location. He should've known that. She is a mother. No mother puts her son in danger.

"I don't know where he is", she lied once more.

Nick Ford knew he will get nothing out of her just by talking so he turned to his guys and the two men went to grab Norma's arms.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed and resisted.

"I need to know where Norman is and I tried talking nicely to you. Now, I am done playing nice. You are going to tell me what I want to know or you'll die protecting your son", Nick Ford said and then one of his men hit her on the head and knocked her out.


	9. Chapter 9

Norma opened her eyes and saw a bright light. It's not the pearly gates but a light pointed directly at her face. She tried to move her hand to move the light away from her sight but she's tied on a chair. Her head is still aching after getting hit and her sight is a little blur. She tried to remove her restraints but doesn't have the energy to do so.

"You're awake. That's good. Now we can begin", Nick Ford announces.

Norma realized that there are wires attached to the chair that leads to a machine on the table next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"People tend to be more cooperative when under certain…pain. This method works perfectly and I am hoping it will work on you too", he answered. It's an electric chair.

"You're a father. Would you hand your own daughter to a criminal?" Norma asked him.

Nick Ford's face turned hard. "I wouldn't but I am a father of a murdered daughter. If you're in my position, wouldn't you do everything in your power to find justice for you child?" he answered then asked her back.

She can understand that. She will do anything to protect her sons and if anything bad happens to them, she will go mad.

"Norman didn't do anything", she muttered.

"I think we both know the truth. I know it and I just need to confirm it. You know it but you are trying to deny it. Perhaps, you don't want to believe that your son is capable of monstrous things like how he murdered his own father", Nick Ford said.

Still, Norma has no idea how on earth Nick Ford found out about Sam's death but if he knows it, it's only a matter of time for other people to find out about it too.

"He didn't kill his father. It was an accident at the garage", she told the lie that everyone knows.

"I admire your strength and your love for your son. I really do. You will go distance to protect him. As a parent, I admire that very much but your lies will not cover the truth forever, Norma. He killed his father and you made it looked like an accident. He is not innocent", he said.

She tried so hard to hold back her tears but failed. In a flash, she felt the jolt of electricity went straight to her body as she let out an agonizing scream before it stopped.

"Your son is a murderer", Nick Ford muttered.

"He is not a murderer! His father was hitting me and he was only trying to protect me. His father was abusive and Norman didn't mean to do it. He just wanted to get his father off of me", she confessed.

A look of satisfaction appeared on Nick's face. His method worked. She made her talk. Now, time for the big question.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He didn't kill your daughter", she said. She got another shot of electricity.

"Where is Norman Bates?" he asked.

"I will never tell you", she said.

One voltage higher.

"Where is he?!" he yelled.

"Go to hell!" she snapped.

Another voltage higher and then she passed out.

* * *

Alex got back from the station and decided to check on Norma. She's not in the office so she must be up in the house. Her car was parked outside and the house was dark. It's odd, he thought. She always turned on the lights. He went upstairs and knocked on the door but no one answered so he let himself in. He turned on the lights and found no Norma or even Norman.

He searched the entire house and still found no one so he called Dylan to ask him but he knew nothing since he's at the farm all day building his barn. Then, Alex found Norma's phone on the floor under the drawer. His heart pounded. He knew something happened and there's only one person he can think of that might be responsible.

"Nick Ford", he muttered.

* * *

After Norma came to, the torture and interrogation resumed. She still refused to talk and Nick Ford is running out of his patience.

"Tell me where he is!" he yelled but she only looked at him so he hit her again.

Norma continued to scream before Nick Ford heard a gun clicking. The torture stopped and Norma catches her breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alex asked Nick Ford while pointing his gun to him.

"I am getting information since you can't do your job properly", he answered.

"Your daughter's killer is in jail", Alex reminded him.

"Her son has my daughter's necklace. I need answers and she won't tell me where he is", Nick Ford explained.

"So this is your solution? Electrocuting her?" Dylan asked.

Nick Ford looked at him and got an idea to make Norma talk.

"Perhaps, you want to tell him about his real father, Norma", he said.

Norma's eyes widened as well as Alex's. Dylan, on the other hand, got confused.

"Tell me where Norman is and I won't say a word", Nick Ford proposed.

Now, Norma is torn between the safety of her youngest and her eldest finding out the secret she buried.

"You are a monster", Norma muttered.

"Maybe, but sometimes we gotta do what we need to in order to get what we want and that's what I'm doing right now", Nick Ford replied and then hit her again with electricity as she screamed in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex wanted to shoot him so badly but he's outnumbered. If he does, Norma will be killed and them as well. He couldn't risk it.

"Stop it!" Dylan yelled.

Nick Ford gestured to his guy to stop the electrocution. Norma is an inch away from passing out again. She's already pale and her energy is closing to zero.

"Tell him, Norma. Tell him the truth or you can choose to tell me where Norman is", Nick Ford said.

She looked at Dylan with tears forming in her eyes. Her mind is forming lies but she doesn't have the energy to even say them. Nick turned to Dylan and decided for Norma.

"She slept with her brother", he revealed.

Alex tightened his grip on his gun.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, you're like what? Fourteen? Fifteen?" Nick asked Norma for confirmation.

She gathered all her strength to defend herself from the monster who's trying to turn her son against her.

"I didn't sleep with my brother. He raped me and I was thirteen", she argued.

Dylan couldn't believe what he's hearing. The man he brought to see his mother was the man who violated her when she's young and like a fool he thought he's nice.

"Is there anything else you wish to add?" Nick Ford asked her.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" she cried.

Alex's heart broke in half. He cannot bear to hear her cry let alone at something so horrible that happened to her.

"Tell us who's Dylan's father", Nick Ford said.

Dylan's heart is pounding. Deep inside he knows where Nick Ford is trying to get and he can see why his mother is having a hard time answering him. He can feel it in his guts as things started to make sense to him. All his questions of why's are finally getting their answers.

"I can't", she muttered.

"I think you can", Nick Ford insisted.

"I can't because he's not his father and he'll never be his father!" Norma exclaimed.

That broke Alex's meter and he acted out despite his better judgment. He shot Nick Ford and then quickly turned to his guys. Dylan followed right away and helped Alex until they managed to kill all of them. Alex didn't waste time and went straight to Norma's side.

"Norma? Norma? Look at me. We're getting you out of here", he muttered.

Dylan helped freeing his mother from the chair. Then, Alex carried her into his arms and together left the mansion of the cruel old man.

* * *

At the hospital, Dylan is plagued with questions in his head. What his mother went through was horrible and not only the recent one, but it will not wash away the question Nick Ford introduced to him. Who is his father?

"Hey", Alex called his attention. "The doctor said she'll pull through. She'll be weak though but she'll make it", he informed him.

"Thanks…for everything", Dylan said.

"Yeah…you're welcome. How are you doing?" Alex asked as he sat next to him.

Dylan took a deep sigh.

"I'm not sure. I guess, I'm confused", he answered. He turned to look at Alex and noticed something else. "Do you know about it…about Caleb and Norma, I mean?" he asked.

There is no point in lying. Norma did that for years and now things came back to bite her. He will not do the same.

"I have my suspicion. That day when he came in the office, I saw how scared your mother was and it's not the same when she used to be scared of Jake Abernathy. It's different…so I checked him out. I know it's out of line but I have to know. Your mother seems to attract trouble so it's better to be well-informed", he answered.

"What did you find out?" Dylan asked curiously.

"A lot…she didn't live a healthy childhood. There were police reports from concerned neighbors about possible domestic violence in their home but they were not proven because she kept on covering up the truth. She also got tons of medical records from years of being beaten up. It was a typical case of domestic abuse but I figured it out when I saw one medical report that tested her positive in rape kit", Alex answered in full detail.

The young man swallowed hard. Alex knows it's too much especially after what just happened with Nick Ford but he also respects the fact that Dylan is a grown man now. He is mature enough to understand things. Hell, he's working for a drug group. If there's anyone who can get through this, it's him.

"So, it is true then…he did rape her", Dylan concluded.

"Maybe…I never asked. I wanted to but I didn't. She will talk when she's ready. It's hard to push your mother for answers. It will only keep her away, makes it more difficult to get the truth out of her", Alex said.

Dylan knows that's true. The reason why he cannot get her to talk is because he always pushes her when she doesn't want to talk. Maybe Alex knows her more than he does.

"Do you think it's true? Do you think he's my father? Caleb?" Dylan finally asked the big question in his head.

Alex took a deep sigh.

"I don't know, kid. That's not for me to answer either. When she wakes up, you will have all the time in the world to ask her about that", he answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Norma was discharged after a few days. Norman wasn't aware of anything that had happened with his mother because they all chose not to tell him anything. He continued working at the community theater and hanging with Cody Brennan while Norma is doing her best to avoid both Alex and Dylan which is very hard to do since Alex is residing at her motel and Dylan is residing at her house.

The day has come when Dylan finally decided that it's time to talk to his mother. He sat with her on the kitchen table and just waited for her to say something. It's been her daily routine. After a long day, she will just sit by herself in the kitchen to stare at her glass of wine. She's not drinking until she drops, but just enough to send her to sleep fast.

"I wish you wouldn't go with this, Dylan", she muttered without looking at her son.

She knows why he's there with her. He wants to know the truth.

"I need to know, Norma. I gave you time to rest and regain your strength. Please, tell me", he pleaded.

She resumed drinking. There is no escape. She tried that but now, it turns out it doesn't work. He is bound to know the truth.

"What do you want to know, Dylan?" she asked.

"Is he my father?" he popped it without hesitation.

Norma flinched at the sound of 'father'. Never in a million years she imagined Caleb being a father to her son. Sure, he's the biological father but he is not Dylan's **father**. He doesn't have what it takes and she will never let him near her and her sons, not after what he did to her.

"It was a long time ago. Yes, my own brother raped me over and over again. Our whole life was a torture and he didn't know how to release all the frustrations and the anger so he took it out on me. I couldn't tell anyone at the time because I know my father would kill him. My mother was sedated all the time so it's no use running to her for help and my father scared the crap out of me. When I found out that I was pregnant, I was so afraid. I can no longer hide it. Despite all the things that he did, I still thought that if I stay, my father would know and he would kill my brother. At the end, I still protected him. I should be thinking about abortion but I couldn't. I thought about it. I did. It would be a mercy, I thought, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because it's not my child's fault. He is innocent. So I kept him but I knew I couldn't stay at the house so I made the biggest lie. I made my boyfriend believed that the baby was his so he would take me away. It was horrible and it tore me apart to do that to him but I had no choice. He had been great to my son though. He was his father. John is your father, Dylan", Norma said.

Dylan wiped the tears from his eyes. It was a hard choice for his mother and he knew that. She could've aborted him years ago but she didn't because somehow, despite the terrible thing that made him, she cares about him. He can never blame her for that. At some point, he can now understand why they're never close the way Norma and Norman are. Perhaps, sometimes she can see her brother in him. Maybe sometimes, he reminds her of Caleb. It's not fair for him, of course, but he cannot imagine how that made her feel to be reminded of someone she hates through someone she loves.

"Does Norman know about this?" Dylan asked.

They are always close and they share secrets with one another. The question made sense.

"He knows about what Caleb did. I told him when I thought Jake Abernathy was going to kill me but not about you. He doesn't know that. No one does. Well, now you do", she answered.

"Actually, Sheriff Romero kinda knows about it too", Dylan mentioned.

Norma looked at him fast.

"What?" she asked.

"He checked your brother out after he went to the motel. He was concerned about you and how you reacted so he checked him out. He's a good cop. I think he knows more but he's just not saying anything. He's waiting for you to tell him yourself", he answered.

The alcohol is finally getting to her or the weight of Dylan now knowing the truth and Alex potentially knowing the truth are just too much for head to comprehend. Either way, she needs to lie down or she will pass out in her kitchen.

"That just solves everything…" she muttered.

Dylan noticed that his mother might've drank more than she used to and it's taking effect.

"Come on. I'll take you to your room", he said and helped her out.

He put her to bed nice and easy before removing her shoes and putting on her the blanket to keep her warm. He was right. She's drunk because she fell asleep quickly. Despite being peacefully asleep, she looked troubled and weary. Who wouldn't be like that after everything? To be honest, Dylan is actually surprised and amazed at the same time that his mother who went through so much as a child and also went through an abusive marriage, an assault at her new home, a psychotic boyfriend, and two life threatening encounters with criminals can still wake up every morning and pretend like life is normal.

"Don't worry, Mom. I am not mad at you. I don't think I can be mad at you no matter how hard I try. Believe me, I did try. It would've been easier to put it all on you than to accept that it's life but I can't. I love you too much to hate you and I am sorry for everything. I am sorry that I was so hard on you and that I didn't make life easier for you when you're living a nightmare. I'm sorry that I left you with Sam but I am here now. I will not leave again. I will not let another bad guy hurt you again. I promise. I will look after you from now on. I love you, Mom", he said to his sleeping mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Norma wakes up with a heavy hangover the next day. Norman left a note at her bedside table saying he went early to the theater and that he already made her breakfast. She checked the clock and it's already ten in the morning. She hurried out of bed and fixed herself. A guest is scheduled to check out the same day by noon. Norma needed to be down at the motel before that time so she can prepare everything.

She grabbed the food Norman cooked for her and took it down at the motel. Emma has already opened up which is huge help for Norma.

"Good morning, Emma", she greeted and put down the food on the table.

"Good morning. Did you have a late night?" Emma asked while watching Norma crammed into preparing the guest bill and information for check out.

She just shrugged her shoulders and ignored the question. Emma then decided to pour her a cup of coffee to wake her up.

"Thank you, Emma", Norma said and took a sip. "I had too many wine last night so now my head is about split in half", she explained.

Emma held back her laughter. It's rare for her to see Norma let loose but whenever she saw glimpses, they're priceless.

"Well, that would explain why you woke up late but it's okay. I think the guest at Room 5 is still packing so we have time", she said.

Norma took a deep breath and calmed down.

"That's good news", she muttered.

"Good morning, Sheriff", Emma greeted Alex.

Norma's eyes widened but didn't look up at him. She kept her face on the laptop screen pretending not to acknowledge Alex's presence. She can still remember Dylan mentioned to her last night that Alex knew about what her brother did to her and that he possibly knew more. She's now drowning in shame just being around him so she doesn't want to be around him as much as possible.

"Good morning, Norma", Alex greeted as he gets his coffee.

She only nodded and continued ignoring him. Emma noticed that the sheriff is waiting for her to greet him back.

"Oh, she's fine…just a little hangover plus one of the guests is about to check out so…" Emma explained in her behalf.

Norma drinking alcohol is nothing new for Alex but after what happened with Nick Ford and the unexpected revelation of truth to Dylan, Alex can't help but worry that she might be falling into a habit that's hard to get out of.

"Emma, do you mind giving us the room for a moment?" Alex asked.

Norma stopped typing. Emma wanted some explanation but decided to hold it back and went out the office. Alex then closed the door and locked it.

"What are you doing, Alex?" Norma finally spoke.

"I should ask you that question", he muttered.

She looked at him with an irritated look.

"I don't know what you're trying to say", she said.

"Don't do that, Norma. I am not new to your world, okay? I kept my distance because I know you don't do well being hammered into talking but I always do my best to check on you. I know you've been drinking every night in your kitchen. I know it all so don't pretend like I'm some idiot who happened to live in your motel", he exclaimed slightly losing his patience.

Emma watched the two adults through the glass window but unable to hear anything.

"Fine. I was drinking. Is that what you want to hear? I was drinking. I don't know what you want from me", she snapped back.

"I want you to talk, Norma. Stop avoiding and talk. You suffered enough to continue punishing yourself with carrying all that weight in you. Just talk. Yell at me. Anything you want to say or do just to release all that stuff in your chest", he said.

Norma held back her tears and slammed the laptop shut. She went at the back of the office to escape Alex but there's nowhere to go. He followed her and the two disappeared from Emma's watchful eyes from outside.

Alex grabbed her arm to make her face him.

"Let go of me, Alex!" she tried to resist but he's a lot stronger than her.

He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. His warmth quickly calmed her down and even though she wanted to act tough and run away from him, she can't.

"You knew…you knew about Caleb", she muttered.

"Yes", Alex confirmed without letting her go.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ask?" she asked.

"I trusted that you will tell me when you're ready", he answered.

She pulled away from him so she can look into his eyes. She saw no lies in them, only genuine concern and care. He gently wiped the single tear that escaped her guard. The undeniable attraction is pulling them closer together. An inch away from their lips touching each other, she ran her hand on his back. Alex then leaned on her and sealed the kiss. The heat of their passion is increasing. He stepped forward so he can pin her against the wall as if he's afraid that she will go away again. Norma submitted herself and allowed him to devour her as she enjoys the pleasure she hasn't felt in a long time. If it's possible, it's something she has never felt before in her life. Finally, reality crept back in Norma. She opened her eyes and broke the passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry…I can't", she muttered.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's not right at the moment…not after…" he tried to take responsibility but she stopped him with another kiss.

"Stop saying you're sorry. I am not. It's just a little too much right now", she said and then smiled a little.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks passed since that passionate encounter with Norma and Alex still can't get over it. He is still living at her motel but hasn't been able to talk to her after that. They would occasionally greet each other every morning at the office but that was brief. They would nod at each other whenever they would see each other but that was it. They never talked about that kiss in her office again and he wanted to. He wanted to know if there's something between them or if it's possible for that to happen. He wants that to happen but he's not sure if she does too.

The day has come for him to finally leave her motel to move back to his own house. He knew Norma will not accept his check as payment for his stay but he knows she will need it since the bypass is already happening.

"Hey, Norma!" he called upon seeing her at the hallway.

She nodded at him but then noticed he's loading his stuff into his SUV.

"You're leaving?" she asked almost in disbelief as she approached him.

Her tone sounded as if she expected for him to stay at her motel indefinitely.

"Yeah…the house is finally ready", he answered and saw she's looking at his vehicle or rather what's in it. "It's amazing how much stuff you can accumulate from living in a motel for months", he explained.

Norma faked a smile. That's one of the things she's good at, appearing like everything's fine with her.

"That's good", she muttered but she doesn't mean it.

She wanted him to stay. She doesn't want him to go back to his house.

"Here", he handed her the check.

Norma caught the writing on it and didn't even bother getting ti from his hand.

"No", she declined.

"Norma, it's for my stay here. I've been here for three months", he explained.

"No. You are a family friend. I will not take that", she still refused.

"Norma, the bypass is happening. You will need this. I will not take no for an answer", he insisted to which she failed to refuse.

Norma is stubborn as hell but when Alex spoke with a firm voice, she backed off. She always recognizes his authority. She took the check politely and smiled forcefully.

"Thank you", she said.

An awkward silence followed that. They both want to bring up what happened in the motel office but don't know how to do it.

"So…I guess I'll see you around", she said and that signaled Alex that she might not want to talk about it.

"Yeah, I guess so", he replied and offered a hug.

The two hugged each other and seemed to not want to let go of one another but when they did, Norma stayed put. She watched his car leave her property not knowing if she'll ever see him again.

* * *

A girl died at Norma's motel just a day after Alex left and it eats him inside. What if it's Norma? What if she's the one that got shot and he wasn't there to protect her? He can still see how scared she looked that night when he came to her office. She instantly removed the strap around her arm to come to talk to him.

"Norman was nowhere around her when it happened. He was asleep in his room the whole time", she quickly said in her son's defense like she thought he's there to arrest him.

He was there for her, to see if she's alright, if she's not hurt. She looked extremely pale. The medic said she was unconscious when they got there like she passed out. A girl died in her arms so it's nothing out of the ordinary to pass out as a reaction but still it worries Alex.

He picked up his phone thinking about calling her when his office phone rings.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Sorry to bother you, Sheriff, but I cannot seem to contact Dylan Massett. Norma Bates is at the emergency. There's been an accident", the hospital nurse said.

Alex didn't waste any time. He grabbed his jacket and drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Where is she? Where is Norma Bates?" he asked the front desk.

"Alex?" Norma asked while peeking behind the curtains.

Alex frowned at the sight of her standing and hiding. He thought he'll see the worst while driving like her being at critical condition or something.

Norma rolled around her eyes and walked past him. Alex quickly caught up and stopped her from walking. He noticed the bruise around her eye and the trace of blood from her nose.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Someone ran me off the road. Why are you here?" she answered then asked him back.

"The hospital said they couldn't contact Dylan so they called me since I was here the last time you were hospitalized. Did you just say someone ran you off the road?" he answered then asked again.

"Yes! That stupid guy in a suit…he said that I should call someone because I have something of theirs. What is up with those criminals? They couldn't hold on to their shits and they have to keep dragging me into their mess", she answered.

Alex almost went cold. He knows who it is that's bothering Norma and he's not someone like Nick Ford he can just easily shoot.

"We need to go someplace we can talk in private", he told her which alerted Norma.

"What?" she asked but he already took her inside the elevator.

"Trust me", he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex took Norma in the woods where no one can see or hear them. They're up against the most powerful man in White Pine Bay so they have to be careful.

"Do you know who tried to kill me?" Norma asked him.

"If he wanted you dead, you would've been dead by now. No. He doesn't want you dead because he still needs something from you so what is it?" he answered then asked her back.

She hesitated to tell him at first but she remembered what he asked her for so many times: Trust him. She does trust him.

"It's a flash drive. Before Annika Johnson died, she gave it to me. She said that I should use it for me and my son. I wanted to but I cannot open it until Dylan found a way. It was a ledger, some returns on investment worth $15 million. All the names in there are big influential people in this town", she answered.

Alex couldn't believe he's just hearing about it now. He knew Bob was looking for something but he doesn't know he's looking for it on Norma and it's that big. He will certainly kill for it.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you know how dangerous those people are?" he asked.

Norma raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but it's not like you're around recently. Things happened pretty fast and this is not the only thing I have to worry about. I got a lot on my mind and I can't think about drug mafia in this crappy town right now", she exclaimed.

It's true. After that girl died, he's been so busy solving the case and then another dead girl turned up which kept him occupied. He lost track of Norma.

"I'm sorry. I was working", he apologized.

Norma sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just preoccupied about the motel and that bypass and Norman", she said.

"Norman? What's up with him?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"What? No. Nothing…he's just been sick lately but he'll be fine", she lied.

He knows it but decided not to push it. Though Nick Ford suspected that it's Norman who killed his daughter, he found no evidence of it. Norman also passed the polygraph test. Despite all that, Alex can feel that something is wrong with him judging by how Norma was constantly worried about her youngest son.

"Listen, I need that flash drive. You'll always be in danger", he said and she nodded. "Next time, no matter how busy I am, if something happens, call me. I'm always available when you need me", he added.

Norma smiled and chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"That's exactly what my therapist said. You can be a shrink you know. You should rethink your career choice", she teased.

Alex rolled his eyes around and started the engine.

"Ha ha…that's funny", he muttered and then drove.

* * *

After Alex drove Norma to the house, she handed him the flash drive as sign of good faith. Then, Alex immediately opened it in his computer only to find the name of his mother in the ledger. Of course, he knows it's not really her. It's his father using his dead mother's name to collect his share from the drug profit. Rage filled Alex.

He has to make it right. Alex called the DEA and turned the flash drive over. That action will burn all the big players in town but he doesn't care. He has tolerated them for years and all he asked was for them to play by the rules and not just kill random people. Two girls had already been murdered and he's not going to let them add Norma into the list.

It also means he can lose his position as Sheriff since Bob is pushing Marcus Young to replace him. He has no choice. He has to act now and set things right before Bob gets ahold of the station again.

* * *

Later that night, Norma is at the motel office just organizing everything before closing up when a black car pulled over. A man came in the office with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, sorry but I was just about to close. Can I help you with something?" Norma greeted.

The man frowned.

"Were you in an accident?" he asked.

She remembered the bruise around her eye.

"Oh, yeah…it's nothing. I'm fine", she answered and the man resumed smiling in relief.

"I would like to book a room for the night if you still got one unoccupied", he said.

"Yes, of course. All of them are vacant actually. Let me just open this up", she said and turned on her laptop.

The man watched her carefully as she navigates the system to check him in.

"Can I have your name?" she asked without looking at him.

"Bob Paris", he answered.

Norma looked at him right away with fearful eyes. That's the name the guy that ran her off the road told her to contact. He owned that flash drive.

"I can tell that you know or maybe heard my name from somewhere else", he noticed.

"Yeah…from your guy that almost got me killed", she snapped.

Bob got surprised by her fire. Most people back away from him and fear him. He can tell she's afraid but it's not enough for her to back down. She's tough and he likes that.

"Sorry to hear that. I don't know what has gotten over him. Let me make it up to you then. How about I take you to dinner? I promise nothing bad will come to you, just a good old fashion dinner at a nice restaurant. Please, I insist", he invited and Norma knows she cannot refuse.


	15. Chapter 15

Bob brought Norma at the Arcanum Club. A party is being held and the place is packed. He handed her something to wear since she's not particularly dressed for the occasion. She can tell that the dress is very expensive but it's too late to bail. She should call Alex but Bob's people are watching her.

Once she's ready, Bob brought her to the hall to show her off to everyone. They are all captured by her beauty as she walks the space in a simple black dress that accentuated her physique. Most men wondered if she also 'works' at the Arcanum Club but Bob made it clear that she's his date and not a 'worker' there.

"How do you like the party so far?" Bob asked Norma as the two dances on the floor.

"It's fancy…everything is fancy which I am not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing", she answered.

"You preferred simplicity and timelessness", he guessed.

"That's right", she confirmed.

"It suits you", he said.

The music changed to something more passionate.

"Do you do tango?" Bob asked.

Norma raised an eyebrow. She's pretty sure the night will not end well for her. She's been warned that he's a dangerous man and dangerous people tend to hurt people that crossed them. Of course, she didn't intentionally do that. She was only given the flash drive which she didn't use but only gave it to Alex.

"I know how to dance but I still don't know what I'm doing here and why we're dancing", she answered.

Bob chuckled.

"I like you, Norma Bates. You are fascinating and very intriguing. The people in this town move away when I walk down the street because they are afraid of me but when you met me in your office, you're afraid but you didn't move an inch. I am so intrigued by you", he explained.

Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Norma cannot decide.

"Is that what you want from me then? You want me to move out of the way?" she asked.

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" he asked her back and the beating of her heart went faster.

The two started moving into the music.

"I know you have given Alex the flash drive and that was a mistake but I don't blame you. It's the normal impulse of people being threatened and now I am responding to that impulse", Bob said to her and then pulled her closer, close enough that his face touches hers.

"Are you threatened, Mr. Paris?" she asked softly in his ear which excites the man.

"I am now. Alex called the DEA and turned over the flash drive which means the clock is ticking for everyone in this room. It wasn't your fault but it doesn't take you out of the equation", he answered.

Norma pulled away a little to look at him. She can see how serious he is but at the same time she can see how attracted he is to her. It's her charm. She has that skill to make men want her even when she's not trying.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

Bob smiled and turned her over so her back will feel his chest. Her behind can feel the growing excitement in him. It should make her feel disgusted but danger has always been interesting for Norma. It's why she fell for Sam in the first place. Life with John was simple and boring and Sam represented excitement for her and danger. Zack Shelby was the same plus the fact that they're covering a dirty secret of her killing Keith Summers.

Bob put his hand around her neck and leaned so he can whisper something on her ear while his other hand is wrapped around her body pinning her close to his.

"Alex refused to play his role of keeping this town together. Most of us here tried to take him down but none succeeded because he has no weakness. He has never had that…until now", he whispered.

She looked at him.

"What is that?" she asked.

Bob turned her face to a certain direction. Her eyes went wide when she saw Alex looking back at her through the crowd. He's in a suit which means he's one of the guests at the party. Bob leaned to her ear again.

"You, Norma Bates. You are his weakness", he answered.

Fear is now becoming stronger in her.

"I had a good chat with your doctor, James, right? He spilled a lot of beans about you and your son Norman…very interesting", he added.

She was right. The night is not going to end well for her. One night, she got really drunk and ended up telling her shrink everything about Norman including that day Sam died.

"I wonder…does he know about your killer son? He once suspected him about Blair Watson's death, right? What do you think he will do if he finds out that he also killed his own father and that he suffers from blackout? Do you think Alex will reopen the case of Blair Watson's murder?" Bob asked her while keeping her on Alex's sight.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. Her voice betraying her by showing her fear.

"Nothing really…I just want you to stay here with me", Bob answered.

Norma frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"…because we're going to break his heart?" he answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex didn't take his eyes off from Norma the whole night. Bob never left her side so he couldn't take her away. He can tell she's scared. He still has no idea how she ended up in that place but for sure it's all Bob's idea. The word of him selling Bob and the others to the DEA must have gotten around or at least at Bob's circle. He's trying to get back at him and what better way to do that than to get to Norma. She's his only weakness.

He watched as Bob ran his hands all over Norma at the dance floor. His blood is boiling with jealousy and rage. How dare he touches her? If it isn't for the guys armed with guns surrounding the place, Alex would already break Bob's neck.

The dance got interrupted when some of Bob's associates called his attention which requires him to leave Norma for a moment. It's Alex's chance to get her out of there.

"Norma…come on", he said and then grabbed her arm and dragged her with him outside.

They're the only people at the woods inside the gates of the Arcanum Club when Norma pulled back her arm.

"What are you doing? We have to go", Alex asked.

"I can't go", she answered.

That made him frowned. He knows she wanted to leave. He can see it in her eyes. Why is she refusing him?

"Norma, listen…Bob didn't take you here to let you have a good time. He's planning something. We need to get you out of here", he explained.

Norma knows that. He already told her what he wanted from her. Alex was not wrong.

"Alex, if you discovered something bad about me, would you sell me out?" she suddenly asked.

He halted. He has no idea where that came from. He thought by this point, he got all her trust and confidence but now she's asking him if he'll ever sell her out.

"You know I will never do that", he answered.

"He is your friend, Bob Paris. You two grew up together. You played together. You spent years together but you sell him out to the DEA. I guess I just felt the need to ask because if you can sell your best friend to the DEA, how easy would it been for you to do the same to the woman who only caused you trouble", she explained.

It's Bob. Alex knew that instantly. He got in her head. That also confirmed the fact that Bob knew what he did. He is trying to turn Norma against him. This is his revenge.

"That is different. I did what I have to do to protect this town and to protect you. You know that. You know I will do everything to protect you", he said.

She can feel it in every fiber of her being. The thing is she's not sure if he will do the same for Norman. She doesn't know what Alex will do if he finds out that Norman is sick and that he killed people. He might send him someplace she will not be able to get to.

"Tell me what's going on, Norma", he said using his talent to read her mind. She chose not to answer. "It's about Norman. Isn't it?" he asked.

She cannot hide. She can never hide from Alex. It's what she hates the most about her connection with him.

There is something she's not telling him. He has discovered so many things about Norma and her life and most of that were dark. He looked past all that because he cares so much about her and he knows they weren't her fault but something tells him that the one last thing she's hiding from him is something that can throw her to jail and her son. All of a sudden, he started piecing things together like how Norman acted after Blair Watson's death by going to her grave every single day, how Norma is so protective of him to the point that she doesn't want him out of the house or have friends. When Annika Johnson died in front of her motel, the first thing she said to him was Norman has got nothing to do with her death and that he's asleep the whole time. A random question formed inside his head. A random question about a certain that might started it all.

"Norma, how did your husband die?" he asked.

She has no idea how on earth he came up with that question but he did and now he asked it. Does she trust him enough for him to know the entire truth? It's one thing to let him know the secret of her childhood but it's her past and besides, he only found out because of Nick Ford and her brother showing up. This, on the other hand, is not just about her. It's about her son.

"You checked me out. I'm pretty sure you know that already", she said coldly.

Alex suspicion grew into a conclusion. He knows when Norma is lying or avoiding or deflecting. The coldness is her first wall of defense followed by a lie but each time she does, she never looked at him. She always looked somewhere else before turning her blue eyes on him after she told the lie.

"Tell me the truth, Norma", he said.

Norma's heart is pounding real hard. She doesn't want to keep lying to Alex and at the same time, she doesn't want to betray her son by telling him the truth.

"I can't do this, Alex. I just can't. I'm sorry", she said and then ran away from him.

Alex is about to follow her but Bob blocked his way. By the look of the smile on his face, he's been listening the whole time.

"She's a tough one that girl. I like her but I'm sure you already know that", he said.

"Don't play with her, Bob. She's got nothing to do with this. I'm the one who gave the flash drive to the DEA not her. She doesn't know I will do that", Alex explained.

"I know. I only want to hurt you, Alex, for betraying me, our friendship, our town…but in order to do that, I need to hurt her so I can hurt you", Bob said.

"You didn't really let her go", Alex muttered and then started running to follow Norma.

"Better run fast, Alex! You might not be able to catch up with her!" Bob taunted as Alex disappeared into the dark.


	17. Chapter 17

Norma drove fast away from the Arcanum Club, away from Alex. The only thing running in her mind is her son. If somehow Alex knew about what happened to Sam and Bob knows it too, Norman is no longer safe in White Pine Bay. She has to get him out to keep him safe then she can figure out a way to get him help without locking him up in prison or mental institution that will only load him with drugs and not actually help him.

On her right side, she saw a glimpse of a beaming light. She turned her head slightly just to see what it was. Her brain wasn't fast enough to process that the light was coming from another car heading her direction. The mysterious car crashed towards her Mercedes and she got thrown off the road.

Alex, who's driving not far behind her, goes into shock upon seeing the crash. He saw that the other car belongs to Bob Paris. It was his order. He made a mental note of the plate of the other car as it left the scene. Alex pulled over to the side and then rushed to see if Norma is alive. The car is a wreck and there's a possibility that it might blow any moment. He quickly pulled her out of the car and carried her into the side of the road. Her head is bleeding and she's unconscious. He feels her pulse on her neck and sighed when he felt it.

"Come on, I got you", he said to her and carried her to his car.

* * *

At the hospital, Alex sat on the floor along the hallway. He will not forgive himself if Norma will not make it. It was him who gave the flash drive to the DEA. It was him who failed to protect Norma from Bob. She was never part of the drug business. She just happened to have Annika Johnson as guest in her motel. It wasn't her fault that the girl thought the flash drive might help her and her son to have a better life.

"What happened?" Dylan asked upon arrival.

"She got in a car accident", Alex answered briefly.

He noticed that it was only Dylan. Norman is out of sight.

"Was she driving fast?" he asked again.

Alex got back on his feet to level with Dylan.

"Yes, because he's trying to get away from me and Bob Paris. I was following her to talk to her but Bob's guy crashed his car to hers on purpose and then left", he explained.

Dylan's eyes widened. He knows how bad it is to be on Bob Paris' enemy lane.

"It's about the flash drive, isn't it? I thought you already have it? What happened?" Dylan asked one more time.

He knows that part is going to come.

"I gave it to the DEA and Bob found out about it. He took Norma to Arcanum Club to use her against me. He let her go but he never really did. He was planning this all along. This is his play to hurt me", Alex answered.

Dylan processed it first in his head. Why Bob Paris will use his mother to hurt Alex? Then, he finally gets it. He finally understood why the Sheriff has been protecting them and saving their asses since they moved into town. He loves his mother and because of that, she became his weakness.

"Okay…I understand that. May I ask why she's running away from you too?" he asked.

Alex sighed and looked the young man directly in his eyes. He has never lied to him before.

"…because I asked her how Norman's father died", he answered. Dylan stiffened. "Bob knew about it and he used that to blackmail Norma into staying. She was afraid on how I might react about the truth and she doesn't want to lie to my face either so she ran. I was just too late when I caught up with her", he added.

Dylan can sense that the sheriff knew the answer to his question. He knows about Norman.

"How is your brother?" Alex finally asked.

"He's at home. He's very sick. Emma's there to watch him", Dylan answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked again.

"Yeah…it's fine. Norman cares about Emma and he's been very protective of her. Norman has been worried about Norma and Emma helps him stay calm. I don't know how I am going to explain this to him yet but I will figure something out", Dylan answered.

Alex can see how worried he is. There is something about Norman and that is clear to everyone. It might also be the reason why Norma accepted the flash drive in the first place. The motel isn't doing well and she thought maybe that can help her get Norman help.

"The doctor said she got a few broken bones and a concussion. She'll remain here for a couple of days. I need you to stay here", Alex said.

"Where will you go?" Dylan asked. They only looked at each other and he got his answer. "Do you think it's a good idea?" he followed up.

"I don't care. This will never happen again", Alex replied and then left.

* * *

Bob is at his house mixing a drink before going to bed. He wrapped up the party at the Arcanum Club an hour ago. He also prepared his getaway passport and cash in a black bag ready to go in case the DEA got into town.

"Going somewhere?" Alex asked while sitting on the sofa.

"Alex! You startled me. Why are you sitting there in the dark?" Bob asked with a fake smile on his face.

"You know I like the lights off", he answered.

"How's Norma Bates? I hope she's doing fine", Bob taunted.

"She's at the hospital recovering. The doctor said she'll be fine", Alex replied.

Bob saw Alex holding a gun.

"So, what's next?" he asked.

Alex shot Bob and the latter fell dead on the floor.

"There is no next for you…not after what you did", Alex answered.


End file.
